sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
”I am inevitable.” ''-Thanos'' Thanos was a genocidal warlord who hailed from Titan, the last of his kind. He strived to obtain all 6 Infinity Stones to put into his Infinity Gauntlet and wipe out half the universe by snapping his fingers. In addition, he also ranked second place in the 2008 Mario Kart Wii tournament. He was killed by Mike Wazowski after an intense battle that spanned across multiple timelines. History Early Life Thanos was born on Titan (it was beautiful), and grew up there. The planet was facing an overpopulation crisis, so he offered a “solution” to wipe out half of the population. They called him a madman, and laughed at him. He was then banished from the planet. Shortly after, all of the titans on Titan died out, Thanos laughed at this. He then decided that much like his home planet, the universe itself was overpopulated. After reading about the legendary Infinity Stones he decided to collect all six of them to wipe out half the universe. To accomplish this, he had commissioned Phineas T. Ratchet to design a gauntlet to house the stones and harness their power. Thanos also assembled his own army, The Black Order, to manually wipe out half of the population on some planets. He would often take select children off these planets and make them his “children” (soldiers). Two of his “children” Gamora and Nebula defected from him over time and went on to do other things. Getting the Stones the First Time, imprisonment and Escape In 2016 Thanos finally managed to collect all six Infinity Stones. Just as he was about to snap his fingers, he was captured by Newt. The hunting dog successfully disarmed the Mad Titan and delivered him to the headquarters of The Avengers, Earth’s mightiest heroes, tied-up in a cage. Thanos was then imprisoned in The Raft, with no way of contacting The Black Order. The stones were also stored deep within the Avengers’ vault, later stolen by Randall Boggs, and scattered across the Earth. In 2018, he escaped from The Raft after a power outage opened all cages within the prison. He got in touch with The Black Order, who had been continuing Thanos’ original mission in his honor on other planets. They reunited and resumed their quest. Fighting The Sulltastic Sullies Thanos gradually reacquired the stones with his army, with the final stone being The Space Stone. This stone was on Planet Monstius’ capital city Monstropolis in the possession of Mike Wazowski, a member of The Sulltastic Sullies. Thanos and the Black Order assumed this would be an easy battle, but they thought wrong. Once they arrived in Monstropolis, they faced a tough battle with the Sullies. One-by-one Thanos’ army was taken down. His right-hand man Ebony Maw was killed by Dexter Morgan, and his alien monster soldiers were all killed by James P. Sullivan with the help of Bigweld, Mr. Waternoose and Buzz Lightyear. Woody and Flik took down Thanos’ ship. Now Thanos was all that was left, armed with five stones. Battle with Mike Wazowski and Death During the battle, the Space Stone fell out of Mike’s ass after Thanos threw him across the battlefield. He was able to grab the stone, and decided to go into another time using an extra time machine Mike had parked nearby. Thanos intended to go to a father point in the past and snap there, allowing him to erase half the population with the Sullies part of the half that doesn’t make it. Mike luckily had installed a GPS tracker in the extra machine. The GPS was had the unique ability to track the exact time period and physical location Thanos was in. Mike hopped into his own time machine, and began pursuing the Mad Titan. The two battled it out across multiple time periods. Thanos fired beams of energy from his Gauntlet while Mike fired lasers from his time machine. During their fight, they flew through the final race in the 2008 Mario Kart Wii tournament on Rainbow Road. Thanos placed second, while Mike placed first. Other events they inadvertently interfered with included the final dance number in Robots, Stan Smith and Roger’s escape from Area 51 (their actions ended up helping them), Shadow the Hedgehog falling to Earth in Sonic Adventure 2 (their actions prevented him from dying upon impact), Squidward riding his bike off a cliff, and the assassination of Gumby. After going through multiple centuries of events they finally stopped off in 1999 atop the Empire State Building. Both time machines ran out of juice and Thanos’ machine was destroyed. He decided to just snap right on the roof and get it over with. Just before he was about to snap, Mike took out a knife Dexter gave him and used it to cut off his right arm that had the Gauntlet. Thanos, now a one-armed weakened Titan, fell off the Empire State Building and died upon impact. Mike left the time period by hitching a ride with another Mike who happened to be time traveling to 1999 at the time, with his other time machine in tow. He brought the stones with him, and scattered them throughout the galaxy upon returning to 2018. Thanos’ body that fell off the Empire State Building landed into a sewer. His remains were consumed by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter to use as “Pizza toppings”. Notes *Like J. Jonah Jameson, this Thanos is a new continuity version made to fit within the Sulley Cinematic Universe while taking cues from previous incarnations. He is very similar to his Marvel Cinematic Universe incarnation, with Josh Brolin even reprising the role. Category:Villains Category:Characters Who Have Wielded the Infinity Gauntlet Category:Deceased Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Category:Earth-JPS95